Oboete yoru
by Yamagami
Summary: Mesmo depois de tempos, ele ainda sentia minha falta. TsukiYuki Oneshot.


**Oboete yoru**

Mesmo depois de tempos, ele ainda sentia minha falta. TsukiYuki

Casal: Tsukishima x Yukio

* * *

Notas da autora:

A fanfic contém conteúdo yaoi (Homossexualidade entre dois homens), e acho que pode ser enquadrado como shotacon (Relação de um maior com um menor), e também lime(sexo implícito) por tanto se não gosta, apenas feche e evitamos conflitos!

Primeira do Brasil!

É minha primeira fic, portanto, desculpe qualquer coisa. Boa leitura.

* * *

Estava caminhando para o local a onde se localizava o Xcution, para encontrar com o meu pequeno.

Tudo estava extremamente calmo, como de costume, eu abrir a porta e entrei, obviamente dando de cara com o jovem de pequena estatura, sentado jogando o seu PSP, como de costume, aquilo já era um hábito dele mesmo

Fui sentar ao seu lado, já que não tinha mais ninguém ali por perto para me impedir.

Tsukishima-san! A quanto tempo! – Disse o menor pausando o videogame

Nossa, inacreditável, você parou seu videogame para falar comigo? Tenho que confessar que estou surpreendido. – Disse Tsukishima

Yukio me olhou com um pouco de falta de animação pela minha resposta

Hunf – Disse Yukio já voltando para o seu videogame inseparável

Passou-se alguns minutos, e ele não parava de jogar, e aquele silêncio inquebrável, resolvi falar para romper o silêncio e tentar melhorar um pouco o clima

Hey – Disse segurando sua mão esquerda

Sim? – Ele me respondeu com a mínima vontade de parar de jogar

Não quer fazer algo, Yukio-chan? Beber algo? Apenas... para acabar com este tédio? – Disse tentando convencer-lô

Mas, Tsukishima-san, Eu sou menor de idade! Não posso beber. – Me disse me olhando decepcionado

Que problema tem? Venha aqui, você pode beber apenas uma água se quiser. – Disse em quanto segurava sua mão

Tudo bem. – Ele disse

Peguei sua mão e o levei para a onde ficava o lugar a onde Giriko preparava as bebidas, para mim peguei um champagne, para ele, apenas uma água sem gás mesmo.

Aqui, toma – Disse lhe entregando a garrafa.

Obrigado, Tsukishima-san – Ele pegou a garrafa, abrindo a tampa e começando a beber, ele me parecia tão calmo

Continuamos bebendo até acabar, e ficamos jogando conversa fora, Terminamos de beber, e voltamos ao sofá a onde estávamos sentados, posteriormente.

Ele se levantou e pegou novamente o videogame e sentou-se ao meu lado

Ei, Yukio, Por que não simplesmente posso jogar junto de você? – Disse em quanto ficava por trás dele, deixando-ô sentado em minha frente, envolvendo meus braços ao seu pequeno corpo

Tsukishima-san... – Ele me olhou um pouco envergonhado

Haha, olha só para você, parece até um tsundere. – Falei brincando com o mesmo.

Não é isso... – Ele cruzou os braços, me parecia mais vermelho do que antes

Venha cá, sente aqui em cima de mim nesta cadeira, é bem mais confortável. – Ele em seguida veio e sentou em cima de mim, segurando suas mãos em sintonia, comecei a jogar com ele, apenas para entre te-lô

Horas e horas se passaram nós dois jogando juntos, e conversando, até que cai a noite

Acho melhor eu ir embora para casa... já é tarde, foi bom te ver Tsukishima-san! – Yukio falou se levantando e indo embora

Espera. Que tal você vir para minha casa, comigo? – Disse segurando seu braço

M-m-mas... – Ele me falou vermelho em quanto me olhava

Venha, vai ser divertido. Eu prometo. – Falei o levando para fora, tranquei a porta e segurei sua mão o levando para minha casa

Depois de algumas horas caminhando, chegamos na minha casa

É aqui, vamos entrar, Yukio? – Disse com um pequeno sorriso

Ah, sim, vamos – Abrir a porta e deixei o menor ir primeiro

Você gostou? – Falei segurando ainda a sua mão

É, nada mal, mas a minha mansão é melhor – Ele disse cheio de arrogância.

É, que tal vermos meu quarto? – Falei segurando em meu colo, com as duas mãos

Me, me bote no chão, imediatamente! – Ele me disse corando com um pouco de raiva

Calma, Eu tenho um pijama que comprei especialmente casa você um dia viesse passar a noite aqui, está guardado em meu quarto. – Falei subindo as escadas

Subindo as escadas, e chegando em meu quarto lhe botei sentado na cama, pegando o pijama

Ali, vá se trocar, tem um banheiro logo ali. – Falei apontando para o banheiro

Ele acenou com a cabeça, e foi se trocar, fiquei o esperando, afinal, aquelas roupas dele não eram apropriadas para dormir.

Ele volto, sentando na cama me encarando.

Oh, serviu direitinho em você, Yukio-chan!, Agora só me de um minuto, que eu já volto – Falei fechando a porta, descendo as escadas fui ao banheiro para me trocar com as roupas que aviam ali no meu sofá, fui para a cozinha preparar algo para nós, sai da sozinha, indo em direção ao quarto

Yukio-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! – Disse sorridente com uma bandeja com biscoitos e 2 copos de leite, um para mim, e outro para ele

Yuk- Percebi que ele já estava dormindo, mexi nele, ele acordou, deitei-me na cama ao seu lado

Parece-me que terei que deixar o lanche para amanhã, não é? – Disse passando a mão em seus cabelos

Quer o copo de leite? – Ofereci a ele, e ele acenou fazendo ''sim'' com a cabeça, dei o copo a ele.

Ele terminou de beber, fui deixar a bandeja lá na em baixo, voltei e deitei do lado dele

Você é meu gentil, sabia?, Tsukishima-san - Ele me disse sorrindo

Sério? Obrigado. – Continuei alisando seus cabelos, depois de um tempo de ficar fazendo afagos em seu cabelo, o segurei botando sentado entre minhas pernas, para ele poder olhar diretamente para mim, já que eu era extremamente grande, envolvi suas mãos em sua cintura, ele ficou me olhando, fui aproximando nossos rostos, até que o beijei, ele ficou extremamente corado.

Eu te amo, sabia? – Falei separando nosso beijou.

Eu também te amo, Tsukishima-san. – Ele me falou corado, e voltamos á nos beijar.

* * *

Então, se você leu até aqui, acha que mereço reviews? Criticas? Elogios? (Por favor peguem leve, é minha primeira fic).

E desculpe se ficou tão curtinha, e se ficou OOC


End file.
